The invention relates to a network system comprising a plurality of access points, wherein each access point can be used for wireless communication with at least one station, wherein each access point is arranged:                to receive a probe signal with a first channel frequency or to receive a probe signal with a second channel frequency; and        to generate and transmit in response to the probe signal received with a first channel frequency a response signal with a first channel frequency and to generate and transmit in response to the probe signal received with the second channel frequency a response signal with the second channel frequency.        
A network system as described hereinabove is known. The system is used for wireless communication between at least one station and the network. The station can freely be moved within an area in which communications between the station and at least one access point remains possible. Before a station starts communicating with an access point, the station will search for an access point that allows for reliable and suitable communication conditions. The station is hereto arranged to generate and transmit a probe signal with a first channel frequency and a probe signal with a second channel frequency. At a certain time each access point is arranged to receive a probe signal with a first channel frequency or is arranged to receive a probe signal with a second channel frequency. Each access point is further arranged to generate and transmit in response to a received probe signal, a response signal with a channel frequency which corresponds to the channel frequency of the received probe signal. The station is arranged to establish communication with an access point if the reception from a signal from that access point is satisfactory. If the station moves, reception conditions may change and the station may start generating and transmitting a new probe signal with the aim to end up establishing communication with another access point or using other channel frequencies, or both.
These known network systems often operate according to a medium access scheme as described in the IEEE 802.11 standard for wireless communication with a station.
Communication on a certain channel frequency between a first station and a first access point may be disturbed by, for instance, interference due to communication between a second access point and a second station which exchange signals with the same channel frequency or nearly the same channel frequency. Also other apparatuses, such as microwave ovens, or radios, which are closely located to the network system may form interference sources.
Access points which are arranged to receive a probe signal with a first channel frequency may for this reason need to be rearranged to receive signals with a second channel frequency instead of signals with a first channel frequency. This rearranging may, for instance, be carried out by a (computer) network administrator. However, it is rather impractical for a network administrator to select for each access point a channel frequency for receiving signals, especially within multifloor buildings, where stations move freely between levels separated by concrete floors and where many interfering devices are in use. The object of the invention is to provide an alternative network system wherein a network administrator is not needed to select a channel frequency for use in wireless communication between an access point of the network system and a station.